Till Death Do We Burn
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: This isn't the end of the flames, it'll forever live on in the memories of you, the element you love and ironically the element you need to put out. Dark Faye-centric but then moving onto the rest of the circle. Slight Chamberlake and pyromaniac themes. Mentions of drug/alcohol abuse, depression, self-harm, suicide and murder.


**This was originally a Faye-centric fic but just turned into something much darker, it's got hints of dark themes, depression, self-harm, drug use, murder and suicide. **

**Oh and if you don't get what the theme of fire is all about it's because in this story Faye is a Pyromaniac. (Look it up). There is hints of ever-so-slight Chamberlake but not enough to be classed as a Chamberlake, the hints are there but if you don't read in the lines then it'll come across as a one-sided love. Anyway enjoy.**

She spun the mini plastic vodka bottle around with her fingers and just stared at it. She sighed, this was so boring. Looking up the brunette glanced around at the crowds and then the snow on the ground. It was almost Christmas and once again she was on her own.

The footsteps on the stone path seemed to sink into her consciousness as she sat there on the kerb, she sighed again and tried to block out the noise by concentrating on the passing cars but found that there just wasn't enough. So she stood up and brushed herself off. She'd collected a fair bit of snow since sitting down.

It was getting drk but she didn't really care, the darkness was something she'd stopped been scared of when she created her first flame, the thought of that memory the fire inside and the fire she could give life always made her smile. The flames seemed to eat away at her thoughts and soon the girl couldn't focus on anything else. The songs on her iPod seemed effected by her mood and even they turned into soft and slow melodramatic tunes.

Despite her uncontrolled love for fire the girl always felt calm when near water which she supposed was the reason why her feet had carried her to the docks. Staring into that deep inky darkness made her reflect on the many wrongs of her life. Ever since she was a kid, she'd had problems.

She always supposed that they started when she was saved from drowning by her grandfather, how ironic was it that he would meet his end by drowning? And that the girl who stole her fame, stole her popularity, stole her spotlight and now stole her circle had found him? She hated Cassie, she hated her so much that she wanted to tie the blonde up and smack her bare skin till it was red raw, she could take a knife and draw patterns up her spine so they'd bleed and she could lick it up.

She'd make the blonde cry out so loud that not even her dark magic could save her, and then she'd fuck her so hard the smaller girl would cry out in pain and also in pleasure so that it'd be alright in the end. All the pain and confusion and hate the brunette felt would slowly begin to disappear then she'd start to heal. Until today when all her hopes of been whole were crushed when she saw Cassie kissing Adam. They were half naked in a classroom and so into one another that they never noticed her coming or going.

The memory made her eyes well up and she had to wipe at the tears away, no one will ever have the pleasure of seeing her cry even when no one else was around. The paranoia that ran through her mind since as far back as she remembers wouldn't let her believe she was truly alone. No, how could she be alone? Surely someone must be worrying about her? She doubted it but if she allowed doubt to creep into her mind she wouldn't do what she came here to do. She turned back to a car park just over the road from the docks and made her way to a car that looked like it wouldn't be missed. It was a nice little thing, red like the colour of her nails and the colour of the cuts on her wrists. The colour of fire.

She'd always seen herself as the element she loved so much, she was hot headed and fiery with a strong burning passion and well let's face it, she knew she was hot. Satisfied with her colour and car choice she used magic to disable to alarm and unlock the door allowing her to sit inside, the driver's seat was adjusted perfectly, the car must belong to a woman.

She didn't care that much though and slammed the door shut, her grip on the wheel tightening as she used magic to get the car going. Then she locked the doors once again, sealed the windows shut and put the seat belt on before opening the sunroof. The brunette stepped on the gas pedal and braced herself as she burst out of the car park, across the road and then onto the docks.

The docks n that fleeting moment of the girls life seemed to last a lifetime, she saw all the crucial moments in her life flash before her eyes. Her heart leap into her mouth and she froze in the seat gripping the steering wheel so tight that she was sure it'd break.

The scenery blurred by as time slowed down outside the car, she was only vaguely aware of police sirens somewhere in the background.

_Are they for me? I doubt it._

_No one loves me, no one would save me._

_It's just natural, some fires start and can never be put out. There are thousands of underground coal fires that will never die, just because you're putting your own fire out doesn't mean you'll be forgotten. Fire is a beautiful thing, you'll never forget it once you've seen it and no one forgets the fire they've seen._

_This isn't the end of the flames, it'll forever live on in the memories of you, the element you love and ironically the element you need to put out. Cassie won't miss you, Dawn won't miss you, Adam, Diana, Jake, Melissa. None of the people alive will miss you. It's time to put out your own fire._

...

_**This morning a red car was fished out of the sea just 10-15 metres off the edge of the Chance Harbour docks. There was a single body inside, one of a brunette about the age of 16-18, police haven't confirmed the identity of the body but tune in for more as new information on the case is released, this is your morning news on Chance FM...**_

_**...**_

_If she was right about anything, she was right about the fact that she'd be remembered in flames. A week after her body was found the circle had her cremated and her ashes scattered on the beach where they first bound the circle. _

_She was wrong about everything else, they all cried. Dawn had even broke down at her casket sobbing to her once breathing daughter about how sorry she was that she'd failed her._

_In some ways the death of the girl that no-one seemed to care about broke the circle and destroyed all of their lives forever, no one but the remaining friends ever spoke about their grief and it wasn't long before the legacy of heir circle really began._

_What started off as a suicide by Faye turned into a chain reaction of tragedies that seemed like it wouldn't stop till they'd all joined her._

_Jake died first, he spun into a depression that mostly stemmed from his own insecurities, he'd lost a brother and then the girl he used as a rebound, he never really cared about Faye but like it did with the rest of the circle her death hit him hard. He turned to the bottle and within the year he was an alcoholic and a drug addict. The circle found him dead with an empty bottle in his hand and a needle in his arm._

_Melissa was next, she probably suffered with the most guilt, she knew Faye was depressed, she'd seen the girls scars and the desperation in her eyes when she'd walked in on her with a bloody wrist and a craft knife in her hand. Melissa didn't ever say anything because she was still grieving for Nick, much like Jake she'd lost two things, her boyfriend and now her best friend. Ironically the two people who suffered with depression died and she didn't cope well at all. She spiralled out of control and at first the circle did nothing. Diana was the only one who tried to help but even then it made no difference._

_She was found with a gunshot wound in her head but no weapon was ever found, the police never determined whether it was suicide or murder just that there was another body to bury._

_The circle struggled for the next few years and things on the surface were all smiles and rainbows but underneath they were cracked, broken and utterly lost._

_Adam died next, on the 3rd anniversary of Faye's death when he was on his way to Cassie's he'd crossed a busy road and got hit by a speeding car that came out of nowhere. He died on impact. He seemed the least affected by the circles problems but no one was that heartless, he'd been Cassie and Diana's rock throughout the years but when he died the two girls broke._

_Diana sunk deeply into depression and thought about ending it many times, to distract her from her thoughts she started to study psychology and eventually decided she wanted to be a councillor for a living, life had finally started to look good again when tragedy struck. She was walking home late one night when she'd bumped into 2 men. The police wouldn't let her family see her body at all, she was identified by dental records and even the casket was kept shut during her funeral. Cassie was the only one there._

_By this point Jane had died and Dawn moved away long ago to e away from memories of a life that had fallen to tiny little pieces. Cassie lived alone so it made her an easy target. A few times over the course of the next few years she'd been broken into and on one occasion she was held at gun point but the one thing that despite all the hardships and pain had stayed intact was her dark magic._

_The darkness within her grew stronger with each death and eventually when Diana died, she snapped and the darkness took over. Several lives were lost before she was finally caught and locked up and from that day onward the darkness never stirred within her. She would always sit in the corner babbling away to the four walls in her cell in the metal institution. That's where she lived out the rest of her days, talking about witches and magic and fire to 5 people no one else could see. _

_There was something the staff noticed about the strange blonde who seemed to be younger than she looked, who was completely and utterly broken but free all the same, was that the only thing that would get her to focus on anything... Was fire._

_Before her sanity was destroyed Cassie used to prefer water and its calming effects so isn't it ironic how her mind would only focus on the flames that she claimed would whisper and sing to her? _


End file.
